The Fight
by patches the panda
Summary: what happens when two people with ausome power become locked in a battle...check it out! this 1 is deticated to my biggest inspiration for writing...Crit!


~+~+~+~+Authors note~+~+~+~+~ ~~~~~+~+~+~+Sorry to just plop u into this story but had no choice ^^ enjoy the randomness -paul ~~~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+  
  
"Did i mention im my character from my second story? ...she's not innocent anymore...and she luvs to kill." Said Christilynn  
  
"Did things just get colder or is it just me?" asked Paul  
  
Christilynn walked around as she said "Hhmm...paul...:walks over:: while your just standing there and obviously not moving"  
  
"Um ..y...y..yes..." said a shivering Paul.still frozen solid  
  
Christi too out her ice blade and overlooked its shiny carbon edge carefully, she suddenly stopped and looked down at Paul.still frozen to the spot.  
  
"Aww.I hate messy stuff.."with this she made the blade evaporate into thin air.  
  
"Phew ..." said Paul.  
  
"Yea.this is a lot better..." Cristi's fingers began to glow as her nails grew 5 inches longer forming thin daggers at the ends of all of her soft little fingers.  
  
" HOLY SHIT ON A STICK !!" screamed Paul.. not believing what he was seeing.  
  
"Fine Chrit ....you asked for this 1" said Paul with a newfound calm in his voice. His eyes began to roll into the back of his head and his fists clench so hard that his nails began to dig into his hands, they begin to bleed. He screamed so loud that everything fell silent.  
  
"Careful Paul you don't want to do anything you regret.said Christi.admiring her new found weapons.  
  
The ice that bound Paul together suddenly shattered with a great BOOM. She never moved an inch as the ice flew past her like tiny daggers in the wind. Pink hair began to grow all over Paul's body and the hair on his head began to grow long and black In the shape of long spikes.  
  
Christi was still admiring her nails. Hiei was still sitting back and had now found a spot to sit. he apparently seemed very entertained and had made himself the judge of this contest about to take place.  
  
"Are you ready to play yet ? or is there something else." said Christi rolling her eyes.  
  
"That is so pathetic...id say you've asked for it! This little show stunk." Said Christi sticking her tongue out. " ...ok so ur pink and fuzzy... watch this ^^...  
  
White wisps of smoke began to swirl all around Christi and they soon formed clouds, swirling all around. Paul was still doing a pink and fuzzy dance as he realized what was going on and fell over. "ooooooo..pwitty sky" said Paul Paul looked up and searched for the moon... "is the moon out by any chance ?"  
  
"...i dunno...." said Christi..the clouds disappeared and now she had orange cat ears, longer and redder hair...cat green glowy eyes, and a orange tail  
  
"KOOL!...you have a tail too ?"  
  
" Yepp.and now I have a dress  
  
"OoOoOoOoOoOo pwitty.."  
  
Darn.I wish I still had some pants.its getting cold"  
  
Christilynn grew out her nails again.this time longer then ever.and they glowed with her spirit energy like before only much stronger this time.  
  
"Hey Christi.look up.tell me what you see."  
  
"Er.the moon ?" Asked Christi  
  
"Exactly and now...ur screwed ." said Paul.who began to glow.  
  
"No i think u are!" she said, slightly confused.  
  
"When a super sayan 4 sees moon light ....he turns into a huge monkey that could eat you alive.its never pwitty.you kno the story of Godzilla right ?"asked Paul  
  
"That was a dragon.lizard thingy."said Christi with one eyebrow raised  
  
"Would you make a movie about how your city got destroyed by a big fuzzy monkey.a pink one none the less."  
  
*silence*  
  
"I wont let u see it!!!" ! Christi ran over and tackled Paul to the ground and straddled him to the ground as she sat on his stomach.  
  
"Wow ...this is an interesting position." said Paul laughing "we should do this more often .."  
  
*Christi rolls eyes at that comment*  
  
"Lets keep this pg people."said Hiei from his seat in the corner  
  
"Where's all the fun in that Hiei?" asked Christi giggling, as she grew her fingernails even longer.  
  
"AAAHH no ! pointy finger nails...big turn off!"  
  
"Wait...this is messy too," said a disappointed Christi. "...hmmm.."  
  
"Phew .." said Paul  
  
"Ha ha! i got an idea." said a very excited Christi.  
  
"Light bulb !" yelled Paul randomly.  
  
"You will enjoy this for about...2 or 3 seconds... but pain starts to kick in im telling you.."  
  
*leans over and kisses Paul hard on the lips*  
  
"Yay." ^^ though Paul..but then his mind began screaming it hurt from the inside out of his entire body.  
  
"Feeling cold yet?" asked Christi, licking her lips  
  
"Its HOT !! ITS HOT !!! " Screamed Paul.  
  
"Riiight." said Christi.wondering how hard his head hit the ground before.  
  
"I mean ITS COLD ITS COLD!!!" yelled a very confused and pained Paul  
  
Christi froze Paul mid-sentence.literally  
  
"its CO--......." 0_0  
  
"I luv doing that ^^" said a content Christi 


End file.
